


Return to Underland

by AngelMoline96



Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton)
Genre: F/M, Family, Inspired by Alice in Wonderland, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25798282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelMoline96/pseuds/AngelMoline96
Summary: Anastasia(Anna) is the daughter of Alice Kingsleigh and a famous singer who has performed all over the world. She comes home to London on the anniversary of her mother's death and remembers the stories she used to tell her of Underland and decides to find it. What happens when she does and she meets the Hatter?
Relationships: Tarrant Hightopp/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1: finding Underland

Chapter 1: finding Underland  
Anastasia’s POV:

I had been traveling all over the world for the past year singing and I was finally back home in London but not on a happy day…. Today is the anniversary of the day my mother, Alice Kingsleigh died. I walked to her grave with her favorite flowers in hand hoping that no one disturbs me while I’m here. As I stopped still in front of her grave I put a hand on top of it as I gave a small smile. 

“Hello mother, it’s nice to see you again,” I said, patting out a small spot in the grass taking my spot. I lay the flowers around her grave as I pull my bag in my lap giving a sigh before rummaging around and pulling out a worn-out looking book with a smile. 

“I brought our favorite story, I thought you might like to listen to it again.” I opened the book she wrote down her adventures in Underland and tried to fight my tears as I started to read it out loud to her. As I got to the part about the Mad Hatter I couldn’t help but smile a little remembering when mother would tell me all about him when I was younger. She would always talk about how much he cared about his friends and about his family. I always felt a connection to the Hatter and loved that he was the type of person who would do anything to protect the ones he loved. I sighed as I noticed how late it was getting and I started to collect my things.

“Well mother, it’s getting late. I’ll come to visit again soon I promise. I love you so much.” I said fighting back my tears. I would give anything to be in Underland right now, where I didn't have to walk through town and try to hide my feelings behind a fake smile. As I stood up and dusted myself off I noticed, out of the corner of my eye, a white rabbit in a coat. It hopped on by and after a few seconds I immediately knew it was the rabbit that mother met.

“I’m late again, how am I always late?! I Always try to be on time, but I always end up late!" Nivens shouted as he continued down one of the paths and I ran after him trying to keep up with him, knowing he would lead me to Underland. As I caught up to him he stopped at the rabbit hole and looked at me with amuse in his brown orbs.

“Do watch your step. The first one is quite a doozy.” he said with a small grin as he looked to my bag and I nodded as he jumped in and I jumped after him. I started falling and I don't know how long for but I knew as soon as I did,it felt like it was never going to end. I would land in a small room, and that’s just what happened. In the middle of the room there was a table with a key and a bottle with a tag that said, “Drink me!” on it. I picked up the key and the bottle inspecting them for a moment, they were just like how they were described in the book, nice to know the details stay the same. I took a deep breath and drank the stuff in the bottle while seeing if I could make out the flavor of it. Immediately I started to cough before I started to shrink down to the size of the white rabbit. I looked around the room in amazement at everything's new larger sizes until I saw the door mother had told me so much about. Walking over to unlock it I held the key in front of the keyhole as I gave a small smile thinking of the book in my bag as I plunged the key in and turned the knob. As the door swung open and I stepped through my smile widened like the Cheshire cat as I saw Underland. It was just like my mother described it. Nivens then hopped out of my bag and handed me a piece of the cake that would make me grow to my normal size.

“Now remember one bite only,” he said and I nodded taking a small bite of it and began to grow until I reached my normal size.

“Thank you mr. Nivens” I said and he looked at me confused.

“How do you know my name miss?” he asked and I held out the book.

“Mother told me. She would read this book every night” 

“And who is your mother miss?” I looked down when he asked me that.

“I-i’d rather not say right now if that’s alright.”i said and he nodded.

“Of course, well it seems you know my name but i don’t know yours.” I smiled a little and looked at him.

“My name is Anastasia but most people just call me Anna.” I said as a blue butterfly flew over.

“You both are right on time.” Absolem said and I looked up confused.

“On time for what Absolem?” 

“To see the white queen of course. You silly girl.” he said and I nodded. Absolem and Nivens led me to the white queen’s castle and I couldn't believe it was just like mother described it. As we walked into the castle, the white queen herself came over and smiled.

“Hello, welcome to Underland. I am Mirana,” she said and curtsied.

“Hello your highness my name is Anastasia but please call me Anna.” I said returning her Curtsy with my own.

“What brings you to Underland Anna?” 

“Well that answer is sorta complicated and its one i feel everyone should hear together. Is there a way to get the Mad Hatter and the Cheshire cat here?” I asked politely.

“Of course, Nivens will you go and get them?” she said with a smile as Nivens left.


	2. meeting the Mad Hatter

Chapter 2: meeting the Mad Hatter

Mad Hatter’s POV:

It hadn’t been the same here in Underland since Alice had left for the second time years ago. I was happy that my family is back but I missed my friend. I sighed as I walked around trying to clear my mind. Everywhere I went I heard people talking about a visitor in Underland and that she knew everything about it. I couldn't help but wonder if Alice had returned after all this time. Just as that thought crossed my mind, Nivens hopped over to me.

“Nivens, what brings you here?” I asked curious.

“The white Queen requests you at her castle.” he said as he hopped away probably to get the others. If Mirana was requesting us could that mean…. I didn’t even let myself finish that thought and ran to the castle. I kept running until I got to Mirana’s castle and ran inside heading to the throne room. Once I got there, I saw a girl standing there that wasn’t Alice. She slowly turned to face me and that’s when I got a good look at her. She has long black hair that’s parted on the side, a heart shaped face, light blue eyes surrounded by long black eye lashes, full pink lips. She wore a black silk short dress with a red petticoat underneath, a gold band around her waist, a golden border trim and black flats. Her facial features reminded me a lot like Alice but she wasn’t Alice. 

“Mirana, my queen, you requested me?” I asked and she nodded.

“Yes I did Tarrant, this is Anna she has requested to talk to you, the Cheshire cat, and Mellymku. We are just waiting for Nivens to get back with them.” she said and I nodded.

“Alright, I’ll wait then to ask questions.” I sat down and waited for them.

Anna’s POV:

I couldn’t believe it when the Mad Hatter himself,Tarrant Hightopp, came into the throne room. He looked more amazing that mother said he did. He wore a wide-brimmed dark brown hat with an accented blue ribbon, high lighting crimped orange curls that stick out at the ends. A trailing brown button-up coat over a floral undershirt with a huge bow appearing from the collar. Short capri-style pants with dark black stripes. One striped and one solid sock, with light brown lace-up loafers. He had pale white hands and a pale face with accented pink eye makeup that brought out his beautiful bright green eyes and streaked orange furrows for eyebrows. I couldn’t help but blush slightly and look away from him to compose myself. After a few minutes Nivens came back with the others and I knew I’d have to tell my story now. 

“Alright dear one, everyone is here what is it you wanted to tell us.” Queen Mirana said and I took a deep breath holding onto the book mother wrote.

“Well it’s sorta complicated and I wanted to tell you my story and how I know about Underland, but there is no happy ending.” I said and they all nodded.

“Why not start at who wrote the book.” Nivens said. I sighed and looked down at the book in my hand.

“My mother wrote this book shortly after I was born, she would always tell me she wrote it so she would have bedtime stories to tell me. It became my favorite book. It became our book that we would always read together. Or at least it was until she died when I was fourteen years old. That was five years ago today.” I took a deep breath trying to compose myself so they didn’t see me break down.

“What happened to your mother?” Cheshire asked and I looked up at them.

“She was on her way home from China, there was a storm and her ship went down. They never found her but they said its more than likely she drowned.”

Mad Hatter's POV:

I froze when she said her mother was in China. That's where Alice had always gone for business, but Anna looked like she was about nineteen years old. If Alice had a child wouldn't she have mentioned it the last time she was here? None of this was making any sense but Alice was the only one who would know all about Underland. 

"Who was your mother exactly?" Mirana asked what we were all wanting to know.

"My full name is Anastasia Kingsley. My mother was Alice Kingsley." Anna said and I gasped as I felt my heart break. My dear friend was gone and she was never coming back. I stood up and walked over to Anna looking at her again and I could see a little bit of her mother in her features.

"You look a lot like your mother. And you have her muchniss." I said with a sad smile.

"Mother always said I looked like my father. I wouldn't know though. I've never met my father." She said looking down.

"She never took you to see him?"

"She said he was someone she met while she was in China the first time. She came back to London with me when I was four. She didn't really talk about him much." She said looking down. 

“I know mother said I have his eyes and that my hair color is almost exactly like his but that’s all I know.” she looked at me and smiled a little.

“She always talked about you, she said you were her best friend and she hoped you and I would meet one day. I guess she knew something would cause me to come here at some point.” I smiled a little at that.

“Yes, Alice always had a knack at knowing things like that. And I’m glad we have met Anna.” I said and sighed.

Anna’s POV:

I looked down as he sighed knowing he’s disappointed that I'm not my mother. I looked over at Mirana.

“If it's alright i’d like to stay for a little while, I know i’m not my mother but I can’t go back and have everyone look at me with pity and look at me like i’m about to fall apart. If it’s not ok then i’ll go back to my world and suck it up like i always do and throw my pain into my music.”

“You sing?” Mirana asked and I smiled a little.

“Yes, I do. I’ve been doing it since I was thirteen, back home I’m kinda famous. I’m not bragging, just not used to people not knowing I sing.”

“It’s alright Anna, we understand,” she said with a smile.

“You can stay as long as you would like.” I smiled gratefully.


	3. Anna and Tarrant start to bond

Chapter 3: Anna and Tarrant start to bond

Anna’s POV:

“Tarrant, why don’t you show Anna around some, that way she can get familiar with Underland and where it isn’t safe to go.” Mirana suggested and the Hatter nodded.

“Of course my lady.” he said with a bow and held out his hand for me to take. I blushed and took his hand as he led me out of the castle and he guided me away from a certain path.

“What’s down that path way Hatter?” I asked not exactly sure what I should call him.

“Down that path is where the red queen has been banished, and please call me Tarrant. Most people do.” he said with a small smile. I nod and sigh.

“What is it Anna?” he stopped walking and looked at me concerned.

“I-it’s nothing I just wish mother was still around. There’s so many things I want to ask her but I can’t and I’m not really sure who I can ask now.” I wiped my eyes knowing there were a few tears there.

“You could ask me, or Absolem, or Mirana even. I know it's not the same thing but we’ve all been through a lot of stuff and we all knew your mother.” I looked up at him and gave him a small smile. 

“You’re right Tarrant, I just don’t know where to start.” I said as we started to walk again.

“Well, you can either start at the beginning, the middle or the end. Either one of those could be where you start.” he said and I smiled.

“Do you think if Mother was here she would be mad that I want to find my father one day?” I asked.

“No, I don’t think she would be mad, I think she would understand and we will help you if you want it. We can always go see Time he might know.” I sighed as I thought about what he suggested.

“Maybe later, once I get adjusted to Underland a little more.” He nodded and continued to show me around when he suddenly stopped in what reminded me of a meadow of sorts.

“What is this place?” I asked curious.

“This is where your mother and I would sit and talk sometimes, I thought you’d like to sit and talk here as well.” he then walked over and sat down looking up at me. I smiled softly and sat next to him taking my shoes off. It was a beautiful place.

“It’s peaceful here and I can understand why my mother liked it.” 

“She and I would sit here for hours and talk. I still come here when I need to think.”   
“Tarrant? Can I ask you something?” I asked and he looked at me.

“You already did ask me a question but you are welcome to ask me another one.” I couldn’t help but smile when he said that.

“Do you think it’s possible for me to stay here forever if I wanted to?” 

“I’m sure Mirana would let you. I know we’d all like that.” I smiled a little and looked out at the forest.

“You know ever since mother first started telling me the stories of Underland, you were the one person I always hoped I would meet.”

“Really? May I ask why?” he asked, looking at me and I blushed a little.

“There was something about you that always made me feel better when I was scared or upset. I’m not really sure how to describe it. I guess it’s because you were different and I was always a little different myself so I felt like I wasn’t alone.” I confessed and I looked down at my hands in my lap.

“Well I’m glad I could help you even before we met.” I smiled and looked up at him.

“I’m glad you could too.” I stood up and sighed.

“What is it?” he asked standing up and I looked at him.

“We should start to head back before it gets too late.” he smiled and led me back to Mirana’s castle. We were both silent on the way back neither one of us wanting to break the silence and I had to admit it was nice that we were both comfortable with the silence. As we got back to the castle, he kissed my hand and smiled as he walked away possibly heading home.

Mad Hatter’s POV:

I honestly had a good time with Anna, she’s a lot like her mother in some ways and it makes me happy to know that. But she’s also really different from Alice as well and that is why I like her. I really hope we can be close like her mother and I was. I walked back home and sighed as I sat down in my chair. My mind started to wander back to when Alice last visited Underland and everything she did for me. She saved my life and brought my family back to me. I wish I could have told her how much all that meant to me. I wonder why Time never saw this coming and if he did why didn’t he tell any of us?


	4. Anna confesses her love

Chapter 4:Anna confesses her love

Anna’s POV: (a few weeks later)

Tarrant and I had been spending a lot of time together lately and it’s been really nice but it’s also made me realize that i actually love him, i always thought it was just a crush. I sighed as i got ready for the day and started to think about if i should tell him how i feel or not. I walked down to the dining room and saw Mirana and Tarrant sitting down eating and I smiled as I sat down to join them.

“Good morning Anna, how did you sleep?” Mirana asked me with a smile.

“I slept alright what about you?” I asked , being polite.

“I slept well thank you.” I smiled and as I started to eat my breakfast. As I ate, I started to wonder how I was going to tell Tarrant how I felt about him. 

“You’re awfully quiet Anna are you alright?” Tarrant asked after a while. I nodded and looked up at him.

“Yes, I'm fine just thinking about a few things.” he smiled.

“Your mother used to say she would think of six impossible things before breakfast.”

“She always did, I miss that about her the most.” I said looking down for a second and then shook my head. I refused to be sad about my mother today, I wanted to be strong.

“Tarrant? Would you accompany me to the meadow you took me to a few weeks ago?” I asked and he smiled.

“Of course Anna, I'd be happy to. Might I suggest we take a picnic with us and enjoy the day.” 

“That sounds great.” I said smiling as I finished my breakfast. After i was done i went up to my room to grab my guitar and smiled a little knowing exactly what I wanted to sing to Tarrant. I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed.

“I should change first.” I said to myself and set my guitar down as I went to the closet and tried to figure out what I was going to wear.

Mad Hatter’s POV: (A few minutes later.)

I was waiting for Anna to come downstairs so we could head to the meadow and my mind started to wander. I really liked being around Anna, she’s really amazing. She has been through so much but she never lets it get to her. Plus she’s accomplished so much already. I really hope to get to know more about her today while we spend the day together. There was just something about her that pulled me in. I sighed and looked up to see Anna coming down the stairs and I couldn’t help but admire her. She wore a white and sky blue dress. The top is form fitting to her bodice and has sleeves rolled up and sit on top of her shoulders. The blue skirt was long and flowing with a hint of lace underneath with blue flats to match. She looked beautiful. I walked over and held out my hand to her and she took it. I helped her down the last few steps and led her out of the castle.

“You look very beautiful in that dress Anna.” I said and she blushed.

“Thank you Tarrant. Mirana said that it was one you made.” I smiled.

“I knew I recognized it.” she smiled a little and looked at me.

“You’re very talented Tarrant. Do you think you could teach me to sew one day?” 

“I’d be happy to.” I replied as we got to the meadow and I laid out the blanket I brought for us to sit on. Once it was laid out, I set the picnic basket down and helped Anna set her guitar down. We then sat down and I smiled. 

“This is one place I always feel at peace.” I said and she nodded.

“I feel the same way honestly.” she agreed and looked through the picnic basket.

“What are you looking for?” 

“Nothing i was just curious about what all was in there.” she smiled and closed the basket again. I chuckled and shook my head. She really was like her mother in some ways but also completely different which made me like her even more. I looked out at the horizon and sighed.

“It's really beautiful up here isn’t it?” she asked and I nodded.

“Yes it is, but you being here makes it even better.” I said and she blushed a little. She seemed a little nervous and I couldn't figure out why.

“What’s wrong Anna? You seem nervous.” 

“I-i want to sing you something but i’m not sure what you will think of it.” she said and I took her hand.

“I’m sure I will love it. “I said with a small smile and handed her guitar to her. She took a deep breath, started to play and began to sing.

Every time I think I'm closer to the heart  
What it means to know just who I am  
I think I finally found a better place to start  
No one ever seems to understand

I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be you're not that far?

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

I smiled encouragingly listening to her song.

Anna’s POV:

I took a deep breath before I continued needing to steady myself. I looked up at him to see him smiling and I began to sing the next part.

You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find  
To fix the puzzle that I see inside  
Painting all my dreams the color of your smile  
When I find you it will be alright

I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be you're not that far?

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

I kept hoping that he’d figure out everything I wanted to tell him with this song but I knew he wouldn’t. I continued to play as I finished the song.

Been feeling lost  
Can't find the words to say  
Spending all my time stuck in yesterday  
Where you are is where I wanna be  
Oh, next to you, you next to me

I need to find you

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you (need to find you)  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you (I gotta find you)

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you (need to find you)  
I gotta find you (gotta find you)  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

I gotta find you(Song is gotta find you from: Camp Rock)

As I finished the last chord he started to clap and I blushed, setting the guitar down. 

“That was a beautiful song, and you have a beautiful voice.” he said and I smiled a little knowing it was now or never to tell him.

“I sang that song because it's how I feel about you. All my life I had been searching for someone who fit me completely and it's you Tarrant. I’ve always felt a connection to you. I always thought it was just a silly crush but actually being here and getting to know you, i’ve realized that I've fallen in love with you.” i said too afraid to look up at him.

Mad Hatter’s POV:

I was shocked. I couldn’t believe that she was in love with me. I never thought anyone would love me. This isn’t a good thing, I could hurt her. I couldn’t live with myself if that happened. I sighed standing up and turning away from her.

“You can’t love me Anna. I could hurt you. When my madness comes out I get violent and if i hurt you i could never live with myself. I can’t love you back. I’ll never love you the way you love me.” i lied knowing i needed to make her give up on me.

“I don’t care, I love you Tarrant and I trust you. You’ll never hurt me.” she said and I turned to see she was standing a little ways away from me and I sighed.

“Don’t you get how dangerous I get? Didn’t your mother ever tell you about the times I lost it?” I said getting frustrated now.

“Yes but she also told me how she could get you calm again.” 

“You aren’t your mother Anna!” I shouted and I saw the hurt in her eyes.

Anna’s POV:

I couldn’t believe what he said. I never claimed to be my mother just that I could do the same. I sighed and tried again.

“I love you no matter what Tarrant good or bad. I’m not going anywhere and i won’t give up.” i said and he walked over to me grabbing my wrist a little hard and i winced looking up at him noticing his eyes were gold.

“You need to give up. I could never love you the way I loved your mother.” he said in a scottish accent and I gasped feeling the tears build up.

“I’ll never stop loving you.” I pleaded and he shoved me a little.

“I think it's time we stop hanging out. Like i said i don’t feel the same and never will. The sooner you accept it the sooner you’ll move on.” as he said that the tears started to fall and I took off running my heart breaking. I ran and ran until I found myself back at the castle and ran to Mirana. As i bursted into the room Mirana looked up and walked over to me worried.

“Anna? What happened?” she asked and I shook my head.

“I want to go back to my world. I don’t belong here and I never will.” I said fighting my tears back. She sighed and walked over to her desk and took out a vial.

“This is Jabberwocky blood drink this and you’ll return to your world. Although i wish you would stay.” she said, handing me the vial. I took it shaking my head. 

“I can’t stay where I don’t belong.” With that I drank the vials content and when I opened my eyes I was back in the cemetery by my mother’s grave. I walked back home and locked myself inside the house before I slid down the wall and bursted out in sobs.


	5. Tarrant goes after Anna

Chapter 5:Tarrant goes after Anna

Mad Hatter’s POV:

It's been a couple of days since she left, since I watched her run off as tears spilled over. Those words kept repeating themselves "it was for the best" even though I wanted to tell her the truth. I walked back to my house not feeling too well and sat down at my sewing machine. As I grabbed the various fabrics I sighed knowing this was another means to keep my mind busy. I've been doing that a lot in a short amount of time. Now that my muse is gone it's been a little less lively which says a lot in this place. I sighed as I finished another dress and immediately started to think how beautiful it would be on Anna and set it down. No matter what I do I can't stop thinking about her. Every time I close my eyes I remember the hurt in her eyes, the hurt I caused her. I sighed as I got up from my sewing machine and went outside to talk to Thackery. I walked to the table where he was sitting and sat down.

“I was thinking about going to see Time and seeing if he could help me make this right.” I said to him and he looked at me.

“Tarrant, not even Time can help you after you hurt Anna the way you did. I don’t think anything could make what you did right.” he said and went back to his tea as I stood up sighing. I decided I’d go talk to Mirana and see if she could help me get to Anna so I could apologize to her. I walked to her castle deep in thought wondering what I would say.

Mirana’s POV:

I can’t believe Tarrant would say those things to Anna. After all she’s done to heal the hole Alice left in his heart. I sighed as I paced back and forth in the throne room.

“My queen, Tarrant is here and wishes to speak to you.” Nivens said and I looked up and nodded.

“Very well, send him in.” I said and Nivens left letting Tarrant in.

“Mirana, I came to ask you what I should do. I want to make this right.” he said and I crossed my arms.

“You can’t undo this Tarrant,you broke her heart. She knew she could never replace her mother, but she would have been there at your side as your love. She knew you were hurting losing Alice not only in death but for leaving Underland,she never could have belonged here but Anna had agreed to stay to console your madness, be your friend,your companion,your other half,the things Alice could never give you.” I said fiercely and he looked down.

“You royally screwed up Tarrant, only you can fix this.” 

“You’re right Mirana, that's why I have come to you. I want to go up to her world and go after her.” he said as he looked up at me and I could tell he meant it. I walked over to the desk. I kept the Jabberwocky blood in and handed Tarrant a vial.

“Drink this and you’ll be up in her world, when and if she forgives you, lead her back to the rabbit hole and you both can return.” I said and he nodded as he walked out of the castle and I sighed, really hoping he goes.

Mad Hatter’s POV:

I walked back to my house and decided if I was going to go to her world I needed to dress a little more like the people do there. I quickly sewed me some clothes and changed. Once I was fully dressed, I took the vial and drank the content. I grimaced at the taste and purple smoke surrounded me. After it cleared, I noticed I was standing in a cemetery, standing next to Alice’s grave. I looked down touching the headstone.

“I’m so sorry Alice, I messed up. But I plan on making this right.” I whispered and walked into town. As I walked among the people it was instantly quite different from underland. The sky had started crying which, when I thought about it, had suited the current mood. People clad in simple suits and dresses were around and the whole area was bleak. 

"Dear, I don't even know where to begin my search" I said as I stopped looking in and out of the shops that I passed by all holding interesting trinkets and items within their walls. I walked over to a couple.

“Excuse me but do you know where Anastasia Kingsley lives by any chance?” I asked hoping they could point me in the right direction. They looked at me and nodded.

“Yes sir, we do. She lives in the big mansion looking house at the end of the street but no one has seen her come out in days.” the man said and I nodded.

“Thank you for your help.” I said and ran to her house. I will never forgive myself if something happened to her and it was because of me. I got to her house and knocked on her door frantically hoping she’d open the door. A few seconds later the door opened to reveal Anna. her hair was a mess, her eyes were red and puffy from crying and she was still wearing the dress from the last time i saw her but it was now ripped in places. It broke my heart to see her this way and know that it was my fault.

“W-what are you doing here Tarrant? Y-you made it clear that I wasn’t wanted and that I didn’t belong.” She said and I looked down.

“I-i was wrong, I wasn't thinking straight. I was just scared I was going to hurt you.” I said looking up at her.

“Tarrant, I don't care, I love you no matter what and I want to be with you because I love you and trust you with my life.” she said and I looked up and saw that she was trying to hold back tears.

“P-please give me another chance, i-i care about you a lot a-and i love you.” I said and she gasped.

“Y-you love me?” she asked and I nodded. She smiled and ran into my arms. I held her close and smiled.

“Let’s go home Anna.” I said and she nodded, taking my hand in hers.

“I-i should change first though.” she said and I nodded.

“I’ll wait here for you.” She kissed my cheek and walked upstairs to her room.

Anna’s POV:

I walked upstairs and into my room. I couldn’t believe Tarrant came here to bring me back and tell me how he felt. I looked through my closet and bit my lip trying to decide on what to wear. I finally found the dress I wanted and smiled a little. I took it off the hanger and put it on. Then I walked over to my vanity and brushed through my hair knowing it needed it. After I was done with my hair I put my shoes on and walked back downstairs. I was a little nervous about going back to Underland but I really want to give Tarrant a chance and it’s the only place that I feel like I belong.

Mad Hatter’s POV:

A few minutes after Anna went upstairs, I heard the stairs squeak and looked up. I gasped as I saw Anna walking down the stairs. She wore a sky blue dress that had a fitted bodice for the top with blue lace cap sleeves,and had black buttons all down the front of the top. The bottom of the dress flared out a little at the bottom. The skirt also had black embroidery designs of flowers on the hem. It reminded me a lot of Alice’s dress from the first time she visited Underland. I smiled a little but as I looked closer to the dress I noticed a lot of differences to it and that it was Anna’s own style. She looked beautiful. I held out my hand for her to take, she took it and I helped her down the stairs smiling.

“You look beautiful Anna.” I said and she blushed.

“Thank you, and you look very handsome in your suit.” she said and I smiled a little.

“I thought it best I try to blend in while I was in your world.” I said as I led her out of the house. We walked hand in hand back to the rabbit hole and I was honestly happy and grateful that she was giving me a second chance. We got to Alice’s grave and I stopped for a second and she hugged me.

“I miss her too Tarrant but I think she’d be happy that we are together.” she said and I smiled, kissing her forehead.

“I think she would be too honestly. I just wish she was here to see how amazing you are.” I said as she smiled.

“Goodbye mother, I love you so much.” she said and we jumped down the rabbit hole, I held her close to me. After a few minutes we landed and I thought the first thing we should do was go see Mirana.


	6. Author's note

so these past few months have been hard for me and i've been in a funk. i lost my furbaby Big Red who i've had since i was 3. she passed away in her sleep and because of Covid i wasn't able to see her all year. i've been dealing with guilt and heart break but i'm slowly coming out of my funk and have started writing again. i wanna than my readers for waiting so patiently and i promise i'll post more soon.


End file.
